


Closer

by Trammel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, On the Helicarrier, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner is surprised when he meets Tony Stark, and finds out just how impulsive he can be....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me, Kiss Us, Kiss You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466515) by [Gassu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu). 



> I'm sure this has been done before, but I just had to do it. Hope you enjoy.

Bruce tried to make himself invisible on the helicarrier, watching everyone for signs of fear. Fury made it very clear to everyone that Bruce was only there for his science, but Bruce didn't know that he believed it. He couldn't really trust anyone. He was just trying to keep a low profile and get out of all this unharmed.

He watched as Tony Stark commandeered the room. A room that contained Fury, Captain America and a freaking god from another planet… but Tony Stark's energy blew away everybody else's. Just blew it away. Bruce was…captivated, for lack of a better word.

Then Tony Stark walked over to him, shook his hand, complimented him on his work, and looked him in the eyes. That was something that nobody did anymore. Everyone else was too afraid, once they knew who he was.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony Stark asked him, finally.

"This way, sir," Bruce gestured, and they walked down the grey corridor towards the lab, Stark talking a mile a minute. Bruce noticed that Stark was standing very close to him, their shoulders almost touching. Nobody who knew who he really was did that. Nobody. It was definitely strange, but nice. Just one more strange thing in this insane day.

Bruce felt unusually relaxed in Stark's presence, so he wasn't on guard, wasn't expecting it when Stark gently took his hand and pulled him into an empty storage room, closing the door on them.

Bruce looked from Stark to the door behind him, trying to figure out what was going on. Stamping down his fear.

"Hey," Stark said, still looking him straight in the eye, unafraid. Stark raised his hands as if in surrender. "No threat here. None at all." He moved to the side to give Bruce easy access to the door. "Just wanted five minutes alone. That ok?"

Bruce looked at the door, it was close. He wasn't trapped. Then he looked back at Stark. Into those eyes. God, he had never seen eyes so hypnotic. He felt confused, but not afraid. Curious. Intrigued.

"Ok."

"I'm just gonna…" Leaving his left hand up, Stark reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small receiver, hitting a button. "Scramble the surveillance for a few minutes."

"What-what did you want?" Bruce didn't feel afraid. This was a new feeling. Nervous. Excited. He didn't understand it.

"I'm an impulsive guy, you may know." Stark smiled. He took a step towards Bruce.

"Yeah, I've heard that about you."

"So before the world gets blown up or whatever, I wanted to…just…" Bruce couldn't describe the way Stark was looking at him. It made his throat dry. It was not fear, not at all. It couldn't be…

"You wanted-?" Then Stark closed the small space between them and then Stark's mouth was on his, Stark's body close, so close, smelling of outrageously expensive aftershave and tasting of whiskey.

The only thought that Bruce's brain managed was - _holy shit!_ , Tony Stark was kissing him! Tony Stark! Then he stopped thinking. Completely. Bruce's body took over for him, as usual, but in an unbelievable, unexpected way. In a rush of heat and desire, and he wasn't afraid at all. He fisted his hands in the other man's t-shirt and pulled him close. Closer. God, he needed to be closer. He opened his mouth and kissed back. Opened it to the wet heat and let Stark's tongue explore his mouth, sliding against his teeth, devouring him.

And it felt like he'd never been kissed before. His head was spinning and he kept pulling Stark closer, closer, their bodies crashing against each other, Stark pushing while Bruce pulled, and Bruce felt his body hit the wall, pinned against it by Stark, oh God, and it was wonderful. He felt the strange metal of Stark's arc reactor pressing against his chest, and Stark's hands on his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin. Soft lips and the scratch of beard and that tongue…

Bruce heard himself moan when Stark pulled his mouth back a moment, gasping for air, searching Bruce's eyes, questioning, and Bruce knew his eyes and his hands, still pulling at the t-shirt, were saying, _yes, yes keep going, please_ , and Stark smiled and came back in for more.

  
Bruce kissed him back, nipping and biting at those lips, his whole body on fire with feelings he hadn't felt in years, maybe had never felt. Never allowed himself to feel. His hands let go of the t-shirt and ran down Stark's chest, around to the curve of his back, trying to pull him even closer though they were almost fused with each other.

He heard Stark moan against his mouth. "Oh…" Stark pulled his mouth back, breathing heavily, his eyes clouded in the hottest way. "We don't have time…damn."  


Bruce grudgingly let him go, but not before running his hand gently over the arc reactor. Stark watched him, his eyes unreadable.  
Stark stepped back, removing his hands from Bruce, and it felt like an unbearable loss.

"I…"Bruce cleared his throat. "I usually don't like impulsivity. But it looks good on you," he smiled, to let Stark know that this was ok, very ok with him.

"Good." Stark straightened his t-shirt, then reached up and adjusted Bruce's collar. "And next time," he whispered into Bruce's ear, "when you moan my name, call me Tony." He stepped back quickly and smiled again. God, what a smile.

Bruce was speechless. He let Stark - Tony - take his hand and pull him along.

"Now let's go save the world, Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after writing this that I screwed up! Tony wasn't wearing the t-shirt in this scene, he was wearing the black suit. If i ever have time I will go back and fix this. sorry..


End file.
